Our Secret Weapon
by aimlessemilie
Summary: In the midst of another war with the Titans, a mysterious half-blood arrives at camp.  Alia is having some trouble getting a godly parent to claim her, as none of them recollect having her.  Rated T just to be safe. New Character auditions now!
1. Newbie

Percy and Annabeth watched the horizon with care. The Titans were regrouping, a mysterious ally provoking fear in the Olympians. Half bloods were mysteriously disappearing, and everyone was on alert. Annabeth looked over at Percy, dark thoughts clouding her face. They had been arguing a lot lately and she was worried about the future. Percy however, was quite relaxed. His father Posideon had refused to sire any more children as long as Percy was still alive, and Chirion had made him an instructor for the undetermined kids. The gods insisted that they wait until their children were 16 to find out who their parent was, so there were still a lot of undetermined.

It was around midnight, and the sky all around the camp was dark and flickering with lighting. They had almost circled the entire camp when they heard Pelaus roar. They both sprinted towards the tree, while Chirion watched them from the Big House. As they crested the hill, the silhouette of a girl could be seen. She stopped and as the lightning flashed, she swayed on her feet and collapsed. Percy turned to Annabeth "Go prepare a bed in the infirmary, I'll be right there with her." Annabeth sprinted off without another word as Percy rushed to the girl. She was soaked because of the monsoon, but that only intensified Percy's vision. She had tanned skin and a slim figure that was marred with slashes and cuts that wove all over her body. She had a sharp jaw with full lips, but a long cut ran across her right eye, reminding Percy painfully of Luke. He carefully lifted her in his arms and started heading towards the Big House. Chirion met them at the door and examined the newcomer. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a dirty red T shirt. Percy set her down gently on the cot, but when he pulled his arms out from under her, his arms came out drenched in blood. Annabeth quickly but gently turned her over and gasped in horror. A hydra had obviously raked its claws across her back and the wound was deep. Annabeth looked at the girl with pity, then went to clean the wound. As soon as her hand made contact, The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a piercing sky blue, and she spun and grabbed Annabeth's wrist. Annabeth yelped in surprise, as Percy knelt in front of their patient and said "What happened?" The girl took several shuddering breaths, then gasped out "Prometheus…..attack…using Calypso…bait. Must reinforce….Magic borders." Her eyes began to flutter closed, but Percy grabbed her hand and quickly asked "What is your name?" She managed to whisper "Alia."


	2. Auditions

**Hey, I need a child of Zeus to put in "Our Secret Weapon", so if you want to, please submit a character! Submit with reviewing, and I need this information:**

Name:

Age:

Parent: **Zeus (you can submit others for consideration, but I need Zeus.**

Powers:

Family:

Friends:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Weapon:

State/City/Country they're found in:

Love interest:


	3. Alia

**Authors Note: Sorry its been so long! I'm not sure where I want to take this, so if you have suggestions, please offer them! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Alia woke up with a groan as sunlight streamed in through the windows. Her back was still aching horribly, but it was now at least bearable. She started to sit up, but was shoved back by a firm hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alia looked up, started, into sea blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Why not? My back doesn't hurt so badly anymore, and I no longer have a headache, so I think that it would be alright. Anyway, you don't seem like a healer to me."

Percy leaned back, slightly amused by their new arrival. "Well, I guess it's your back, so do whatever you want."

Alia quickly sat up and swung her legs off of the bed. "I need to see your centaur. Chur…Char…"

"Chirion. He was here when you arrived and is reinforcing our barriers right now. I'm Percy Jackson. I only caught the first part of your name. Alia?"

Alia's smile disappeared, and she said "Just Alia."

Percy was intrigued, but refrained from pressing her anymore on the subject. "Well, alright, but my question is how you knew all those plans."

Alia was silent, then she asked "How much did I say?"

Percy sighed, annoyed that she had evaded his question and said "You said something along the lines that Prometheus was going to attack and was going to use Calypso as bait." To Percy's surprise, Alia laughed.

"Yes Prometheus is attacking, but he isn't using Calypso as bait to draw you out." She paused, and Percy leaned in as she continued "He's using you as bait for Calypso."

Percy drew back, startled, and said "Why would I be bait for Calypso? I was only with her for, like, two weeks!"

Alia stood and began to pull her silky black hair into a pony tail as she said "Darned if I know, but I guess she loved you more than the rest of the men that came to her shore, but I know Prometheus wants her because she can freeze time. That would be handy on a battlefield, wouldn't it?"

Percy paled, then was about to press his question again when Annabeth walked in. She froze when she saw Alia standing, and looked between her and Percy for several seconds. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Alia caught a jealous tone in her voice and quickly said "No, Percy was just taking me to Chirion."

Percy nodded enthusiastically, which pacified Annabeth. "Well, I'll come with you. Don't have any classes for an hour."

Percy gave Annabeth a inquiring look, but she just shrugged. Alia grinned, showing off perfect white teeth and said "Lets get going! I can't wait to look around!"

Percy smiled back and led them out of the house. Alia looked at Camp HalfBlood in awe. Hundreds of campers were taking part in various activities, ranging from the lava-filled rock climbing wall, to the new pegasai obstacle course. Percy felt something jump when Alia's eyes lit up and she exclaimed "This place is amazing! And all these kids are demigods?" Percy puffed up his chest and said "They are highly trained demigods. The best warriors in the world, efficient in every kind of hand held weapon there is."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and Alia let out another musical laugh.

"I would like to challenge you to a small duel sometime then, cause I would have to say you would be mistaken." She pointed over at a high school boy who had just been pinned by a small girl.

Percy laughed nervously and said "The girl is an Ares camper. of course she would beat a son of Dionysis. And I would love to take you on. I have to warn you though, I did beat the Lord of Time himself."

Annabeth did not like Percy bragging with this girl and swiftly moved between the pair.

"Chirion will be down here at the archery field. Percy, you should probably go see to your sword fighting class."

Percy visibly deflated, then shuffled off to the training arena. Annabeth led Alia to the Archery range very quickly, and once there simply turned to her and said a brusque goodbye, and quickly spinning away so that Alia didn't have a chance to speak. She just sighed and examined the cabins. Posideon's cabin was of a gray stone, but water was flowing down it like an eternal fountain or something, while Zeus's cabin had lightning running across it. Alia turned her attention to Chirion and she nearly jumped with excitement, a real centaur! She had only ever dreamed of seeing one, the majestic archers of legend. Chirion noticed her and immediately dismissed his class. The students looked at her curiously, then moved off to their next class. Alia admired the stately way his deep brown horse half moved as he walked slowly towards her, a cautious expression on his face.

"Why are you moving so slowly? Centaurs are famed for their energy and love for speed."

Chirion quirked an eyebrow at the assuming young lady before him and said "I am not like most centaurs. How do you know so much anyway?"

Alia started walking to the cliff edge, her blue eyes troubled as she sat down on a rock over looking the sea and she said "Let me tell you a story."


	4. A Duel

**A/N:Let me know what you think! I don't know how I feel about it right now. And Thanks to SonOfHestia11 for contributing Erik to the story!**

"I was born in San Francisco to Mara and Jonathan Crane. As soon as I was named, my mother told me the room darkened, a wind blew the windows open and the sound of the sea filled the room. Mara was a very delicate woman of 21 when I was born, while Jonathan was a strong and capable british man, who I look nothing like. By the time I was 10, Jonathan had realized that i was not his child and he began to beat my mother and I. After one of his fits when I was 12, my mother took me into her room and told me that I wasn't Jonathan's daughter, but the daughter of the Olympians. She told me she had met my father in China and they had spent the summer together. She told me this, and then handed me a plane ticket and told me to go to New York and live with her sister. The last words I ever heard my mother say was "Let's see if my cunning has brought you any good luck." With that, she sent me out the window and I was soon on my way to New York. I did move in with my aunt, but she was odd and I was frightened of her, so I spent most of my time sitting under a thick maple tree in Central park. One day I fell asleep under the tree, and I suddenly heard a voice speaking in my mind telling me he was a friend and that he was prisoner inside of the tree I was sitting under."

When Chirion heard those words, his eyes narrowed as he realized that Alia had been in communication with a Titan.

"Did you have any other communication with the tree?"

Alia looked up at Chirion with amusement in her eyes. "Of course I did! His speech was smooth as honey and soon enough his flattering words filled my ears long after I had left his company. After about a month, my aunt realized that there was something wrong with me and trapped me in my room. But I escaped that night and made my way to his tree, but a few yards away I saw someone there. I stopped, and soon saw that it was a man, and a thick darkness came from his fingertips and wrapped itself around the tree. When it disappeared, Hyperion's face could be seen. He laughed and thanked the man, who he called Thrae, and they began to discuss the war, and that is how I got all the details that I have told you, but when this discussion was over, Hyperion asked if Thrae could release him. Thrae shook his head and told him that only one of Hyperion's descendants could release him from his prison, and that Mara had been killed. Hyperion then began to speak of me and how I was Mara's daughter so I could do it, but it would kill me, as I am not a direct descendant, but i would do. Thrae laughed and said that even someone as ignorant as I wouldn't agree to do the task at that price, but Hyperion said "My spell is nearly complete and soon she won't be able to resist me any longer. Speaking of the girl," with this he inclined his head towards me and said something in ancient greek to Thrae, and suddenly I was moving towards them against my will. Thrae looked at me with slight interest as I walked towards them, but i soon found strength and stopped. Thrae let out another cruel laugh and ridiculed the fact that Hyperion's enchantment wasn't working very well. Thrae took a few steps towards me and spoke in a very low tone so Hyperion couldn't hear and said "Tell Chirion that it isn't my choice. It never has been my choice." And with that, I was free and I ran straight here."

Chirion had begun to pace when Alia mentioned what Thrae said, and he while he walked. "What about your wounds?"

"I was attacked by a Hydra and one of those creepy snake women on the way."

Chirion stopped and looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. "How did you defend yourself? You have no weapons that I can see and no satyr protector."

Alia stood and spun a pair of sai out of two concealed sheaths on her hips. "I saw the movie _Elektra_ when I was about 7 and decided I was going to learn how to use them."

Chirion examined the daggers with growing curiosity for the young woman before him. He hadn't seen a potential hero like this since the last Amazon had come through.

"You are quiet a mystery Alia Crane."

She gave him a small smile, then said "Where am I going to be staying?"

"That depends on who your parent is. You should be claimed tonight. Your about 17, right?"

"Yes. So I'll know who my godly parent is tonight?"

Chirion smiled at the joy he saw in her eyes. "Yes, now lets see how good you are with those sai. Meet me at the training ground in an hour."

With that, Chirion was gone, and Alia was left to find her way herself.

Riptide clashed against Erik's sword Flame as they sparred across the arena. Percy grinned as he saw Erik was tiring. "Are you ready to give up?"

"Never!"

they continued until Percy smacked Erik's blade out of his hand and held Riptide to his throat. "I think I won."

Erik gave his hearty laugh and said "I think you did to."

They sat down on the arena seats and Erik turned to Percy and said "So, who is this mysterious girl you found? It's all anyone around here will talk about!"

"I really don't know. No last name, unknown godly parent. She's a mystery to me too." He leaned in conspiratorially and muttered just loud enough so that only Erik could hear "She's really beautiful, however. She's flawless, and I enjoyed talking with her this morning, but Annabeth doesn't seem to like her."

Erik rolled his eyes and said "I think your girlfriend is jealous because you smitten with another girl! Are you THAT daft?"

Before the discussion could continue, Alia appeared on the other side of the arena, and Erik was silent. Percy looked over at his friend and began to laugh.

Erik looked at Percy in annoyance and asked "What?"

"Someone is _smitten._"

Erik rolled his eyes again, then sprang up and quickly made his way to Alia, who grinned. He offered a handshake ad said "I'm Erik Greyson, Son of Hestia, Lady of the hearth. Who are you?"

Percy had made his way to them as well, and when he heard this introduction, he burst into more outrageous laughter. Alia raised an eyebrow as Erik hit him and said "What's gotten into you?"

Percy immediately straightened up, gave Alia a deep bow and said in a stuffy voice "And I am Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea god Poseidon, Lord of the ocean."

Alia gave a teasing curtsey in return and said "I am Alia. Just Alia. Nice to meet you both my lords."

Both Percy and Erik turned red with embarrassment and Alia smiled. "I'm just teasing. Chirion sent me down here so He could see how well I have mastered my sai."

It was Erik's turn to be inquisitive. "What are sai?"

Alia spun to small, identical daggers out of sheaths at her hips and held them out so Erik could get a good look at them. "They're shorter than a sword, but they are lightning fast." She looked at Percy when she declared "I think I could even beat the esteemed Perseus."

Percy raised an eyebrow at this and said "No one beats me in a fight. The River Styx insured that."

Alia's eyes widened at this, but she merely said "The Styx doesn't make you un-defeatable, it makes you invincible. Two totally different things."

"Well lets just see about that."

Alia, Erik, and Percy jumped and looked over to see Chirion waiting on the edge of the arena. "I want you to test Alia,Percy. See if she is a challenge for you."

Alia grinned and stood opposite Percy in the Arena. "Ready?"

Percy swung Riptide in a few arcs, then said "Ready." He charged toward Alia, and brought his sword up in a downward slash. Just when he was about to bring his sword down, Alia took a step forward and spun underneath him with her sai and hit him with her sai. Percy was thrown off balance by the force in his strike, but Alia waited for him to stand up. He quickly spun around and slashed out at her, but it was met with one of the sai.

"I told you they were fast."

Percy's eyes narrowed in anger and he faked a slash to the left, but spun at the last second and brought it down to the right. To his surprise she blocked him again, then rushed at him and knocked him to the ground, holding the sai to his neck.

Chirion and Erik were speechless as she stood up and offered Percy her hand. "Good job Percy."

Percy refused her hand and stood up on his own. "I've got to get ready for dinner." He managed to mumble before rushing out of the arena.

Chirion walked to Alia, his eyes shining a deep respect. "Whoever taught you is a great master. Now go get ready, because you are going to be claimed this night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I got out of the Percy Jackson groove for a while there, so I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but please review!**

The Dining hall rang with the sound of voices, but when Alia entered, everyone was silent. Word of Percy's defeat in the arena had spread like a wildfire and its all anyone would talk about. Percy sat alone at Posideon's table and wallowed in the humiliation and pointed looks. Alia had beat him _bad_. To his surprise, Alia slid down on the bench next to him. "I'm sorry. I should have let you win." Indignation flared in Percy's eyes, but he examined Alia's apologetic expression. "How did you even do that? I've never seen anyone move that fast!" Alia grinned and shrugged. "Just always been good at it!" Before Percy could say anything else, Chirion announced that it was time for the campfire. The campers moved as one big mass and Alia was dragged along in the rush. She found herself next to the campfire with everyone looking at her. The mood fire was flaring high in anticipation and Alia stood in still silence. After about five minutes, Annabeth let out a large sigh and said "She's not going to be claimed." Percy stood, obviously upset. "they promised though! They said they would claim their children by age 16, and she's there!" He looked at the sky and yelled "You promised me this wouldn't happen anymore!" The sky suddenly darkened and lightning cracked in the sky as a response to his outburst. "Hera wants Annabeth, Percy, Chirion, and Alia to go to the Big House for a few minutes. Something big is going on."

"Stop it!" Athena thrust herself in between Zeus, Posideon, and Hades. "What is the problem here! Percy will be angry and be annoying if this child's parent doesn't claim her soon." All three looked at Athena, rage in their eyes, when Posideon spoke for them all. "We all say that the child is ours! How can we tell her that she's the child of three male gods?" "Wait, What?" Aphrodite almost jumped out of her seat with excitement. "She is the daughter of all of you? What a delightful disaster!"


End file.
